Many networks, such as the Internet, utilize a multitude of data forwarding devices (e.g., routers and switches) to forward data messages, such as data packets, between network nodes. Among other things, such forwarding devices include both routing software and a corresponding routing hardware platform that cooperate to forward data messages to their appropriate destinations.
Undesirably, routing software within current forwarding devices generally is preconfigured for use within one specific routing hardware platform only. In particular, a forwarding device (e.g., a router) manufactured by a given vendor has routing software that is specifically coded and configured for use with no routing hardware platform other than that of the given vendor. Accordingly, such routing software from one vendor cannot be used on another vendor's forwarding device.